User talk:TheyCallMeDoot
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Tornado page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 22:49, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Jonathan Pearce Just as a tip, his name is spelt Jonathan Pearce. StalwartUK 13:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that, didn't realize. For some reason, though, it usually comes up with a H. --DemonOfTomorrow (talk) 15:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC)User:DemonOfTomorrowUser talk:DemonOfTomorrow 16:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Also, sorry about the failed signature. --DemonOfTomorrow (talk) 15:24, July 29, 2013 (UTC) AoD Profiles Thank you so much for improving my edits to the profiles on the robots from AoD, I've never been that good at beefing stuff like that out. BringBackTheSentinel (talk) 16:30, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Anarchy I think that person was me, feel free to add that to your box. I have my reasons and you have yours, everybody is allowed an opinion so I won't try to argue about it. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:55, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Ah, right. I won't argue with you, just I find Anarchy a little bit over-rated on the wiki. I find that quite a few 'bots can beat Anarchy, like Supernova, Tornado, Firestorm, the list goes on. --DemonOfTomorrow (talk) 18:21, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry. Each user has a few robots they both over-rate and under-rate. I over-rate Ruf Ruf Dougal quite a lot, even sending it through the heats of my second Ragnabot. Here is my list if you want to have a look. Over-rated, Under-rated. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:30, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::It's OK, I think Wheely Big Cheese and Wowot are over-rated too. It'll be interesting to hear your top two, though. CrashBash (talk) 18:51, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Got the last 2 up now, so see what you think ;) --DemonOfTomorrow (talk) 19:42, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. Storm never met a robot with a killer flip, and I do include Firestorm in that category, and Hypno-Disc struggled after the weight increase. They made the weapon heavier, so the motors couldn't cope. If they kept the S4 weapon and improved the rest of the robot, it could have won much more. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:54, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Even if Hypno Disc became more powerful for series 6, I doubt it wouldn't have won much more. Yes, it would've caused much more damage, but it would've been severely crippled by its own power. there's a reason Supernova and DiscOInferno never made it past a heat final, and that's because their flywheels were too overpowered. Flywheels are difficult weapons to get right, adding too much power gives a serious reaction and backlash to the robot, as the kinetic energy is passed on, whereas too little power gives it no damage potential. I think Hypno Disc did it just right without overpowering it for the most part. RelicRaider (talk) 20:18, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::What's always bugged me about Hypno-Disc is that its fans always see it as automatically superior to any other spinning disc weapon for reasons that make no sense. I know a fan who insisted that Hypno-Disc was a better spinner than Typhoon 2, and their sole reasoning was "it caused more damage to Atomic". This didn't even begin to take into account the two year gap between when the two robots fought Atomic, OR the upgrades Atomic was given in that gap, especially in the armour category. Really? CrashBash (talk) 20:22, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::You've got to remember that unless you are a fanboy about the same robot, you see everything they say as wrong. As I said, Hypno upgraded the wrong thing after Series 4, which caused the decline. If they improved the drive and armour, Bigger Brother wouldn't have pitted them A: Because the disc would have been more destructive and B: Because they would have been a better pusher. These upgrades could have let them beat Tornado too. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:38, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Models 'n' Stuph Is it all right if I attempt to get on some of my models on to my wiki as a page of itself? Also, I wonder how you are able to get in pages without interfering with other articles? If someone can tell me how, that would be great. --DemonOfTomorrow (talk) 17:57, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :You can either stick them on your user page or create a page like this for example: :User:DemonOfTomorrow/Dantomkia Model :That way, it won't interfere with mainspace articles. RelicRaider (talk) 18:10, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks, Relic ;) --DemonOfTomorrow (talk) 19:35, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :::No problem. RelicRaider (talk) 13:44, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Your overrated robots I'd like to see your opinions on who are your most o-rated robots ;) --DemonOfTomorrow (talk) 16:21, November 2, 2013 (UTC)